


You Blow My Mind, Hey Mickey!

by TheSunEater



Series: Soulmate/Soulmark AUs [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, idk it's a lot of fluff, inguess sort of one sided Emil x Sara if you squint through Mickey's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunEater/pseuds/TheSunEater
Summary: (Soulmate AU)What do you do when you meet your other half but they're years younger then you? Suffer? Suffer.





	You Blow My Mind, Hey Mickey!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinyspocko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyspocko/gifts).



> Author commentary: Yuri on Ice this time, i just had a soft spot for this pair and here it is! Sorry if it's sloppy, the site went down just as i was about to upload the first time ;u;
> 
> Soulmates summary: some people had them, some people didn't, some people had as many as four (at least that was the highest recorded number), some thought of their other halves romantically, others as friends, others shared their emotions or thoughts (or at least they seemed to).  
> The one thing that was for sure? The moment you touched your other half after you turned twenty, you needed them, you'd never forget them, and there was nothing to do about it...

* * *

Ages: 17 and 21

* * *

 "Why are you irritable every time Emil says hi to us Mickey?" Sara asked, tugging at his sleeve.  
Michele wrapped his arms around his sister and pulled her close, closing his eyes as she lectured him about his, based on his previous interactions with any of her male friends, she thought that he was just being overprotective. He wondered how she'd react if he told her ' _hey that's my soulmate_ '. "Mickey!"  
He smiled at his sister apologetically as she huffed."Sorry Sara, I don't know what's wrong with me today.."  
He felt her deflate and let her tug him from the elevator to their room.  
"It's fine, just stop stressing so much you idiot." She squeezed his hand as he chuckled.  
_If only it was that easy._

* * *

"Mickey, are you okay?" Sara asked, running up to him after his fifth place placement at the Grand Prix. "What happened, you usually land that combo easily!  
Michele looked up at her from the trashcan he'd been staring at after he'd kicked it over. "Mickey!"  
He tensed and sighed eventually sliding down into a crouch. "I don't know what to do, Sara.."  
Sara sighed and crouched next to him, hugging him tightly. "Just tell me what's wrong and we'll sort it out."

* * *

Age: 18 and 22

* * *

"Sara!" Mickele tensed as his voice echoed from down the hall. "Mickey! I finally found you!"  
Sara glanced at Michele in warning before she smiled at Emil, who'd stopped in front of them, panting as he grinned widely."Hey Emil, how was your flight? I heard it got delayed!" Sara chimed, starting up the conversation.  
_In reality, Sara didn't really pay attention to Instagram, it was one 'mickey-crispin' that had been repeatedly checking Emil's fansites for updates._  
"You checked on me? Thank you!" He smiled at her, so sweetly that she found herself blushing slightly. "My flight was okay, but they didn't have food, so I'm hungry! Come with me to get a meal?"  
Of course, that meant a double ( _or was it a triple_ ) dose of Michele's anger.  
"Oi, I'm standing right here!" It was hard to tell exactly who he was talking to as he put himself in between the two. Sara grinned sheepishly and Emil just smiled wider, doing things to the angry Italian skater's heart that couldn't be healthy. "Great! Let's all go!"  
_He could be the death of him and he'd never even know it._  
"Sara, we're going!"  
"Ah, Mickey! Bye Emil!"  
"B-but, come on Mickey please, let's go eat together!"  
_Just two more years Michele, just two more._  
He wondered when his conscious had started sounding like Sara.

* * *

Age: 19 and 23

* * *

Michele watched the Skate Canada International competition from the sidelines, his face covered by a mask and hoodie. It wouldn't do to have Emil see him, but..  
"And that's another perfect landing by Emil, he's in top form today!" The commentator boomed as the crowd went nuts. "It's like he has a lucky charm here with him today."  
Michele smiled softly as he walked over to the changing rooms, leaving a simple rose and a small chestnut bear in a purple top in his locker.

* * *

 Age: 20 and 24

* * *

“Mickey!" It was different, today was different.  
Michele hadn't touched his heart since his birthday but he could feel it. Something was.."Mickey, I know it's you!"  
The Italian stumbled back as Emil ran toward him, a large grin on his face. "Mickey come here!"  
"Emil, wait, Emil!" He tried to warn him, tried to tell him to stop, but as most things was too late and Emil tackled him, sending them both to the floor and memories rushing to each other's minds.  
Emil gasped as small moments came to him.  
Moments of hot jealousy when Emil had looked at _Sara_ and not Michele, but haphazardly included him after when he'd pushed. When he'd returned Yuri's hug even..  
Moments of cold fear when when he'd fallen on the ice or run too close to a car when drunk.  
A moment of want and agony for him when Sara had found her love, leaving him aching, alone..  
Then there was a flash, tender, scared, and so sweet, he was almost afraid to feel it. It was the last Skate Canada and Emil needed to see nothing else as his heart pounded.  
He smashed his lips to Michele's, not caring about how he was straddling him or having not heard the other man's babbling, he didn't care.  
When he pulled back, he grinned at shocked and awed expression he was greeted with. "Mickey, I think I'm in love with you."  
Michele blinked at him before putting his hands slowly on his thighs, a sweet and shy smile blooming across his face. "Well that's good, because I've been in love with you.."

* * *

Extra

* * *

He may or may not, at their wedding reception, surprised Michele by giving him a lap dance while B*Witched's Mickey played, but hey, that's what their friends and social media were for. For filming Emil when he got out of hand? No, for filming Michele's _oh so fine_ reaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this fic? Want to support me or commission a piece? Check out my twitter and kofi, linked on my profile!
> 
> Thanks for reading, all love is appreciated!


End file.
